In recent years, a Low-k insulating film whose dielectric constant is smaller than a silicon oxide film (SiO2) is widely used as an interlayer insulating film for a semiconductor integrated circuit with progress of improvement in integration density, operation speed and low power consumption. The semiconductor devices in which the semiconductor integrated circuit having the Low-k insulating film is formed on a glass substrate are separated into pieces by dicing (for example, refer to a Japanese laid open patent application No. 2007-73958).
In the semiconductor device described in the above-mentioned patent application, the semiconductor devices are separated into pieces, for example, by a blade dicing from a back side of the semiconductor integrated circuit. For this reason, damage occurs in the Low-k insulating film at the time of dicing, and problems such as chipping, cracking, and film breakage at an edge of a semiconductor chip are resulted. Similarly, when a protection film is prepared in a surface of a semiconductor wafer which has a Low-k insulating film in a semiconductor integrated circuit, and the wafer is separated into pieces by the blade dicing from a back surface side of the wafer, problems such as chipping, cracking, and film breakage can occur at the chip edge.